El de la mala suerte
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Dègel invadido por los celos urdió un plan mezquino que incluye a Unity para fastidiar a Kardia, y éste tiene la misma idea e invita a Defteros para tomar parte en su pequeña venganza. No pensaron en las consecuencias y las cosas se salen de control dejando dos corazones rotos de paso... (AU)


**EL DE LA MALA SUERTE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(…) _Cuando la sed se haya quemado  
en mi garganta,  
cuando no tenga paz ni amor,  
cuando todo sea voces y no llantos,  
una pequeña sombra habrá a mi lado. _(…)

Fragmento de _Absoluto amor_, Efraín Huerta.

.

.

.

Para Scarlet, viviendo en un mundo de fantasía…

.

.

.

Arrastró, literalmente hablando, su humanidad desde los salones hasta esa parte solitaria de los campos deportivos, llevaba los pies a ras del suelo, sin levantarlos, como dirían los viejos: "_en mis tiempos no se caminaba así, en mis tiempos los jóvenes caminaban animosos, con ímpetu, derechos_", pero es que no había ánimo alguno, el ímpetu se había ido por la coladera… y Defteros Lambrakis nunca había brillado por caminar derecho.

La vida se le iba en patear una piedra cuesta arriba, escuchaba en sus audífonos carísimos y aislantes una de esas canciones que contaban la tragedia amorosa de alguien… y que en esos momentos iba bien con lo que estaba sintiendo, se preguntaba si realmente estaba sintiendo aquello… no le quedaba claro.

A lo mucho el sol se ocultaría en una hora, así que la tarde en Oxford estaba aderezada por un cielo bermellón preciosista, dentro del internado exclusivo que sus padres habían pagado para él, de manera que tuviese una vida independiente y feliz, alejado de su hermano gemelo… pero no contaron con que él sólo era un adolescente que estaba creciendo… y a quién inevitablemente le iba a pasar… la vida.

Lo primero que vio al levantar la vista fue el fresno que le había descrito Unity en su nota: "_…un fresno que corona la colina, parece como sacado de una película…_", tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de dar rienda suelta al llanto que se estaba esforzando en reprimir…

Pero lejos de llorar, acabó sonriendo, Defteros era así, de risa fácil… como el que más.

Corrió los últimos metros, tocó las cuerdas que colgaban de una de las ramas más altas, se imaginó al ruso trepando por ese enorme árbol, colgando cuerdas… y se sintió bien, bien porque alguien hubiese hecho algo por él; el columpio estaba hecho con un trozo de madera lijada y pintada eso sí, pero madera rústica, y en el asiento…

No pudo evitarlo, dejó escapar una carcajada.

Ese mensaje, escrito con pintura negra, sólo podía ser obra del moscovita, sólo de él, además su caligrafía manuscrita era fácil de identificar. Su peculiar sentido del humor era bien conocido.

Abandonó la mochila dejándola tirada cerca de las raíces salidas del fresno, el testigo fiel de que llevaba cargando en sus jóvenes hombros algo más que libros; se subió al columpio y empezó a mecerse mientras seguía con la tortura de su propia desgracia salpicada de música triste.

—Tengo tan mala suerte… —farfulló meciéndose suavemente, impulsando despacio ambas piernas.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

—¿Me ayudarás? —Inquirió Dègel mientras tiraba de su manga y lo observaba con esa mirada tan peculiar, cuando no estaba cabreado podía parecer tan… adorable.

—¿Qué gano yo? —Fue la respuesta de Unity Stanislav Alkaev.

—Fastidiarlo… sé que harías un deporte de fastidiar a Kardia.

—Muy gracioso Dègel… ¿dices que… novios? ¿Fingir que estamos juntos, no?

—Eso mismo.

—¿Eso incluye… todo? ¿No?

—¿Qué es todo…? —Preguntó con una sonrisa el francés, claro que sabía a qué se refería, pero quería escucharlo de su pecaminosa boca. Esa que tantas veces había besado… tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Dilo.

—_S-e-x-o_ —deletreó con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios, a veces Unity no era consciente del poder que tenía sobre los demás, de esa capacidad innata de despertar deseo.

Dègel se mordió los labios, no pudo evitar escuchar el latido de su corazón en los oídos, fuerte y claro, en su imaginación ya habían hecho… todo lo que se podía hacer.

—Tal vez, ¿sólo lo harías… por follar?

—Claro, sólo por eso —mintió.

—¡Eres un asco, Unity!

—Ya lo sabías, no hay sorpresas… ¿Una semana?

—Sí una semana…

Esa misma tarde la suerte estaba echada… el caso era poner como loco a Kardia, porque… porque sí, porque Dègel estaba harto del estira y afloja entre los dos, estaba cansado de verle tan… contento en compañía de su estúpido amigo… estaba tan cansado de… estar celoso…

Kardia a diferencia de Dègel era más discreto en cuanto a sus celos, que los tenía, ¡claro que los tenía!, se pudría por dentro, sentía náuseas… pero aparentaba… disimulaba lo mejor que podía, entonces tuvo la misma idea, exactamente la misma.

Fue a Defteros a quién convenció de ayudarle con esa farsa, compartían dormitorio, prácticamente desde que el segundo llegó al internado se hicieron amigos… y algo un poco más allá de esa delgada línea. Todo parecía tan normal, tan ambiguo… hasta que un día acabaron enredados en algo más profundo y más allá de los besos amistosos, una vez, dos… no tenía caso enlistar los números rojos.

—¿Una semana…? ¿En serio? —Fue la respuesta del otro griego— Sí, sí quiero… —dejó escapar las palabras con el desparpajo de siempre, y luego, para fingir que no estaba más que contento, que sí lo estaba, se llevó a los labios un caramelo—, quiero decir, sí te ayudo… ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—En realidad… nada, sólo ser tú y ya… —dicho lo cual se acercó y sin más, le besó en los labios, para acabar robándole el caramelo de menta que se había metido en la boca.

En aquellos días el campus de Oxford se volvió un campo de guerra auténtico, los dos únicos frentes eran: Dègel y Unity, y los aliados Kardia y Defteros… decir que las puñaladas traperas iban y venían era no dar el justo peso a la serie de masacres personales que se hicieron mutuamente… y que decir de los dos que parecían quebrarse cada vez más… un poco más…

Dègel se preguntaba si es que realmente le importaba a Kardia, lo veía tan entero… y él estaba ya tan descompuesto, llegó a pensar que le daba igual, y que todo aquel plan infantil montado en una semana… no había servido para nada.

Kardia por otra parte pensaba que cada día que pasaba, cada minuto, iba perdiendo más y más delante de Unity, estaba tan seguro de que ya todo era irremediable, aquella maldita puta rusa de importación iba siempre un paso delante de él.

Defteros… él sólo quería estar con Kardia, porque se sentía bien estar con él, porque se sentía seguro a su lado… porque algo que no sabía explicar del todo, le llenaba de calor el cuerpo, desde el centro del pecho… y luego hacia el resto.

Unity… lo que tenía claro era que esa era _su_ oportunidad, era la única oportunidad que tenía para quedarse al fin con Dègel, ya no le importaba a qué precio y no le importaba qué era lo que tuviese que hacer para ello… no le interesaba que en ese juego de cuatro, dos iban a perder. Trataba de ignorar que le dolía también, el hecho de ser el segundo, el _otro_, le punzaba en el orgullo… pero… ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba enamorado… más allá de lo admisible.

Kardia llevando hasta su salón a Defteros, bromeando con sus amigos, abrazándolo, siendo simpático con él, cariñoso… Dègel y sus demostraciones apasionadas con Unity, ¿quién perdía más? ¿Quién estaba en lado flojo de la cuerda?

Llegó el sábado por la tarde, estaba nublado. La clase de Equitación duró un poco menos de lo habitual, por el riesgo de lo que parecía ser un diluvio monzónico, Unity y Defteros estaban en la misma clase. Aunque el ruso estaba en Salto Ecuestre, y era un año mayor que Defteros, compartían la mayoría de las clases de Equitación.

—Hola —le dijo cuándo lo vio solitario acariciando a su caballo, al del moscovita: un caballo totalmente negro, árabe, un animal excelso que contrastaba de una manera casi sórdida con su jinete y su piel blanquísima, su cabello platinado.

—Lo siento, me gustan los caballos —se disculpó el más joven, quitando la mano de la crin del corcel.

—Está bien, a mí también me gustan…

Ambos guardaron un silencio demoledor, se observaron, se sonrieron como si de antemano reconocieran que estaban nerviosos de estar juntos… después de todo lo que había sucedido esa fatídica semana de competencia no sana en parejas.

Cuando _Adelphos_, el caballo árabe, pateo con la pata trasera, salpico un poco de lodo a Defteros, éste se quedó contemplando la mancha en el blazer del uniforme, como si se tratase de una señal divina.

—Tengo tan mala suerte… —susurró.

Unity se rio bajito, sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo, se quitó el casco y le limpió la mancha con cuidado.

—Bueno, tendrás que enviar a lavar el saco, pero ya no está tan sucio —le dijo sonriendo.

Tuvieron que haberlo visto venir, desde el instante en el que se encontraron los cuatro en los jardines, antes de salir del campus, en una escena incómoda, dantesca… fueron Kardia y Dègel quienes comenzaron, porque el francés había empujado a Defteros, como el que no quiere la cosa.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? Están estorbando…

—¿Por qué carajo te tienes que poner así? ¡Ridículo!

—¿Me dices ridículo a mí? ¡A mí! Él si qué es ridículo —arguyó con crueldad señalando a Defteros.

—No te atrevas, cabrón…

—¿Qué? ¿Él no se puede defender? ¡¿Por qué siempre lo tienes que estar defendiendo?! ¡Tú y tu puto complejo de héroe, sopla pollas!

La palabrería del normando comenzó con sólo un siseo aislado pero a medida que su rabia y sus celos iban en aumento acabó siendo un auténtico concierto de gritos desaforados, el temblor de su cuerpo y el descontrol absoluto de su persona y de sus emociones acabaron por estallar al mismo tiempo que las gotas gruesas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.

Unity pudo notar con claridad como los ojos de Dègel iban enrojeciendo, pero no por el berrinche fenomenal que se estaba montando sino porque, según su intuición, la razón era mucho más devastadora: estaba por llorar, eso le hizo un nudo en la garganta… lo detuvo por el brazo antes de que acabara lanzándose encima de Kardia… al contacto de su mano el francés se soltó, parecía que el simple tacto le causaba repulsión.

—Lo siento… lo siento… —fue todo lo que le dijo… y después echó a correr.

—¡Dègel! —Gritó el griego, el capitán del equipo de canotaje… mismo equipo en el que estaba el tozudo francés.

Defteros estaba asido a su mano, lo apretaba, trataba de detenerlo… de retenerlo, pero… dentro de sí sabía que estaba sobrando, si tan sólo con ese simple acto hubiese podido mantenerlo consigo.

—Kardia… —murmuró, aquellas silentes palabras se perdían en la lluvia que empezaba a caer torrencialmente sobre ellos.

Unity trató de correr… trató… pero antes de que lo hiciera, Kardia había pasado a su lado corriendo a toda velocidad… tan rápido que incluso le parecía irreal. Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, observando la escena: la de ellos dos corriendo, uno tras el otro… supo con certeza que todo había salido jodidamente mal, algo se estaba rompiendo y cayendo a pedazos dentro de sí…

Se volvió hacia Defteros, el niño grande que estaba ahí también, impávido, con la vista perdida en la misma dirección en la que habían salido corriendo, era el libreto malo de una película, igualmente mala, ya no supo si le dolía más su propio estado, o el del otro que estaba pasándolo igual de mal. La escena que estaban viviendo era una de esas en las que nadie deseaba ser protagonista, pero ahí estaban, los dos, abandonados, botados como un par de trastos viejos… mientras los otros dos corrían, corrían a encontrar lo que siempre tuvieron, pero que no habían descubierto aún.

—Creo que… nos hemos quedado sin mucho que hacer, ¿no? —Masculló, tratando de tener un poco de humor aunque sus palabras sonaban tan huecas, sólo eso, palabras, sílabas.

—Sí…

Defteros, sacó de algún lugar, que el ruso nunca supo cuál era, una sombrilla, una de esas sombrillas ridículas de niña… que tampoco se dio por enterado de a quién le robó… llovía con viento, el esfuerzo de abrirla fue inútil… la sombrilla acabó volando metros adelante de ellos, Unity vio la mancha rosácea rodando en el pasto mojado, encharcado, corrió a rescatarla, por tener algo que hacer, o por distraerse de estar ahí parado como imbécil hecho añicos, una vez que la alcanzó caminó de regreso y se la dio a su dueño.

Los ojos azul de hielo, se clavaron en los de su compañero, expresivos, de un color brillante, con el cabello pegado al rostro. No pudo negar que Kardia tenía buen gusto.

—Gracias —pronunció el griego.

—Ya es un tanto inútil usarla, ¿no crees?, estamos un poco… empapados —dijo levantando los brazos, mostrándole la ropa adherida al cuerpo—, dado que estamos aquí… y que no tenemos nada que hacer… ¿Quieres ir por un café? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para llenar el silencio.

Por toda respuesta Defteros se lanzó a sus brazos… empezó a sollozar, mientras lo apretaba, como la única cosa real y tangible en ese instante. El ruso no supo que hacer, ni que decirle, tenía ganas de dar rienda suelta a su llanto de la misma manera tan natural en la que lo estaba haciendo su compañero, pero no pudo, se conformó con las lágrimas de él, y pensó tristemente que lloraba por los dos.

—Duele mucho…

—Lo sé… —le pasó los brazos por los hombros, se quedaron ahí en medio de la lluvia, tan solos, tan fracturados. — ¿Te hubiese gustado quedarte con él…?

—Sí…

—A mí también me hubiese gustado que te quedaras con él —confesó—, creo que yo también tengo mala suerte…

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

—Ya somos dos con mala suerte —le dijo una voz conocida, detrás de él, ni siquiera lo habría escuchado de no ser porque en ese preciso instante la canción, de su repertorio de música deprimente y una auténtica receta para acabar con la autoestima de cualquiera, estaba terminando.

El griego bajó los audífonos y los dejó en su cuello, se giró un poco hacia atrás, meciéndose despacio en el columpio.

—Gracias por esto.

—¿Te gustó?

—Mucho… —admitió con una sonrisa boba, confusa.

—La vista es magnífica desde aquí —le dijo empezando a empujarle por la espalda, para hacerlo mecerse a más velocidad—. Es un lugar agradable para escapar…

—¿Escapar de qué?

—De todo.

Guardaron silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios motivos para escapar de todo, o tal vez de sí mismos, más que nunca se sentían como una especie de pacientes en plena recuperación… y lo estaban, la recuperación era larga, llevaba tiempo, siempre era una lección dura aquella de no ganar… de alguna manera Unity tenía la seguridad de que Defteros, a sus diecisiete años, se iba a recuperar más rápido, que seguiría adelante… y él, con dieciocho años… sabía que esa herida no iba a dejar de sangrar pronto, que la cicatriz perduraría por siempre… pero al final, prefería eso, una cicatriz como huella imborrable de una parte importante de su vida…

Cuando Defteros venía de vuelta en el columpio, a toda velocidad, y cada vez volando más alto y más rápido, el ruso se subió de un salto ágil, con las piernas abiertas, los pies apoyados a los lados de la cadera del griego, se enderezó sosteniéndose de las cuerdas.

Ambos empezaron a columpiarse más alto, más cada vez… de improviso sus propias risas les sorprendieron con el telón del atardecer de fondo y el internado de Oxford a sus pies. Era la primera vez en semanas que reían del todo… que simplemente se concentraban en columpiarse… como si no hubiese mañana… había cosas peores que ser un par de corazones rotos, riéndose y columpiándose cada vez más alto…

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
